


sedated

by tooruaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Getting Together, I Tried, Lowercase, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, based on a hozier song, troublemaker akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruaka/pseuds/tooruaka
Summary: bokuto and akaashi break onto a roof. well, akaashi does
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	sedated

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i wrote it while listening to sedated by hozier on loop for about half an hour

“akaashi? why are we on the rooftop?”

“hm? oh. i always come here. its nice”

“i mean i guess but. this is trespassing, isn't it?”

“it's only trespassing if we get caught, bokuto-san.”

_ “i don't think that’s how it works, ‘kaashi...” _ bokuto mumbled. akaashi didn't seem to hear him and simply started unloading his backpack, pulling out all the poisons they were planning on intoxicating themselves with that night. 

“bokuto-san,” the younger started, “do you mind putting some music on?”

the wing spiker nodded while pulling out his phone and opening spotify. he looked through his playlists before one in particular caught his attention. it was labeled  _ ‘akaashi ❤️’ _ . he felt his face heat up and was eternally glad that it was well past midnight and there were no lights around them. after pressing shuffle and acknowledging the song, he walked over to where said boy was sitting and dropped himself beside him. 

“it’s gorgeous...” bokuto breathed out. akaashi hummed in response, handing the elder a bottle of vodka that he’d swiped from a store and beginning to roll his joint. 

“i suppose it is.. i’ve never really thought of this as beauty” his words made bokuto turn his head and he tried to dissect the younger’s facial expression— however the darkness and the perpetual mask that he used made it very hard to do so. 

“see something you like, bokuto-san?” akaashi asked cheekily, accompanied by a wink that caused the other boy’s mind to go blank. 

“u-um. i was just uh... i thought i saw something behind you that’s all”

akaashi regarded him with a smug look as to say  _ ‘mhm, sure you did’ _ but didn't respond, instead deciding to take a drag of his joint. bokuto breathed out a small breath of relief and began drinking straight from his bottle. 

_ you and i, nursing on a poison that never stung. our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it.  _

bokuto’s phone lit up with notifications from kuroo, wondering where he was. he ignored the texts and instead focused on the fact that akaashi’s eyes look even more gorgeous than usual in the dark of the night with nothing but the artificial light from his phone screen to give them a little shine. he watched in anticipation for akaashi to move the joint between his lips, breathe in and subsequently out and dispel the smoke from his mouth. he could watch that forever. unfortunately, the rhythm was disrupted as the setter turned to look at him after breathing in the intoxicant and cocked his head at bokuto curiously. 

“something on your mind?” 

bokuto hummed in lieu of answering which makes akaashi turn back and resume his actions. after a few moments of silence, 

“could i take the joint for a second?” he held up his bottle in offering, “i'll trade you the bottle” 

akaashi debated simply giving it to him but soon decided on a better idea. 

_ so we're slaves to any semblance of touch. lord we should quit but we love it too much.  _

“i’ll hold it to your mouth for you if you’d like, you’ll have to do the same with the vodka” in hindsight, it wasn’t a good deal for bokuto to take as he would be integrated into akaashi’s ritual and he didn’t know how his heart would handle that. 

he agreed and immediately cursed himself mentally but quickly stopped as he saw how content akaashi looked in that moment, smoke floating around his face and a pure sense of calm that doesn’t usually come with the troublemaker. said boy leaned forward and placed his hand with the drug in front of bokuto’s mouth and watched him lean in to take a drag, noting how the spiker’s face reddened a little as he moved forward. after pulling away, bokuto reached over to grab his bottle and replicated akaashi’s earlier actions. 

_ ‘ring ring’ _

the sudden sound caused both boys to jump a little as bokuto reached over to grab his phone. the screen showed kuroo’s contact picture but bokuto simply texted the boy, telling him he’s  _ ‘with his kaashi and i’m fine don't worry  _ **_mom’_ ** . once kuroo was satisfied with the response, bokuto turned back to the boy he’s so enamoured with and watched him as he stared out at the city. 

“kaashi? could i..” the younger looked at him, breathed in his poison and leaned close to where the other was. akaashi tapped on bokuto’s mouth to get him to open his mouth. 

“akaashi? what are you..” with a quick look in his eyes, bokuto stopped talking and opened his mouth. akaashi started moving closer to his face and he could feel his face heating up— again. akaashi slowly opened his mouth and blew the smoke into bokuto’s own. it was unexpected but bokuto refused to look like he was caught off guard, so he continued with faked practice and eventually dispelled the smoke from between his lips. akaashi hadn’t moved away and was now looking at his lips, where the smoke had mesmerized him. 

_ darling, don't you stand there watching. won't you come and save me from it? darling, don't you join in. you're supposed to drag me away from it.  _

akaashi slowly moved his gaze up to meet the other’s eyes and felt his own face heating up from the look that bokuto was giving him. the two eyed each other for a moment and bokuto slowly started inching forward, hand moving away from his bottle. he barely registered the shorter boy’s hand reaching up to cup his cheek and for just a breath, they stared into each other’s eyes and saw nothing but want. akaashi closed the distance between them, slowly wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck, pulling him closer. bokuto wasted no time grabbing the boys waist and using his thumb to slowly draw circles on his stomach. 

they both pulled away, red-faced and smiling. the lyrics of their song lowly playing in the darkness. 

_ somewhere for this, death and guns. we are deaf, we are numb. free and young and we can feel none of it.  _

“kaashi?”

“hm?” 

“thanks for breaking us onto this roof”

**Author's Note:**

> yell about haikyuu with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/atsutsukis) :)


End file.
